


Wait it Out

by kaijoskopycat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, boyfriend!mine, gross boyfriend fluff, v things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijoskopycat/pseuds/kaijoskopycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine can’t stop himself from lusting after Kise and Kise makes it so hard for him not to, but a thunderstorm makes it easy to forget what salacious plans he had for the blond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait it Out

The forecast hadn't mentioned a damn thing about rain.

When he had suggested a quick one-on-one with Kise, he hadn't expected to toss in the first basket only to have it followed by a heavy, instantaneous downpour. Kise had shouted at him for not checking the weather because his new basketball shoes were now soaked and possibly ruined. Aomine knew a quick run through the dryer would fix that, but he'd had to put up with the gripes until they reached their apartment.

In a matter of seconds, Kise had stripped down to nothing more than a damp pair of boxers, discarding his clothing in the laundry basket just inside their bedroom door before he made his way into the bathroom. Aomine groaned. If the blond was trying to entice him (he might have just been heading for the damn shower, but how was he supposed to tell the difference?) then it was certainly working. 

He joined Kise in the shower and found the cabinet mirrors were just a tad foggier when they stepped out. 

He had the courtesy to put on a pair of pants before flinging himself on the couch, but Kise had to be a tease. He  _had_ to be a goddamn tease. He slipped one of Aomine's large shirts over his head and the way it barely brushed across those pale thighs alerted the ace to the fact that he was probably prancing around sans boxers. They'd show under that shirt, after all. 

He thought that moving in together would lessen the overwhelming lust he felt in Kise's presence. The beginning of their relationship had been nothing but tentative pecks, hesitant hand-holding, and the occasional make out session that Kise was always the first to end because "we have practice in the morning, Aominecchi, and we can't get too flustered." It was the stupidest excuse he'd heard in a long time, and a the most frustrating buzz kill for the impressive boner Aomine sported after each and every time Kise climbed into his lap.

After their first time, things changed. Aomine found himself craving Kise's touch, his bare skin, every inch of his pale, perfect body more and more. Kise grew bolder and Aomine took the silent courage as tacit agreement to try new things. And,  _god_ , was Kise flexible. He had no idea when or where along the lines the blond had lost his gag reflex, but everytime that mouth went down on him he found he couldn't care less where it disappeared to. 

Living together hadn't lessened that desire, in fact, seeing Kise half naked nearly every day only made Aomine want to pounce on him that much more. The blond's stamina never ceased to amaze him. Nor did his own, for that matter. Despite having just finished a shower, where Kise had groaned his name so loud Aomine had to cover his mouth with his hand for fear that the ringing echo in the bathroom could be heard by their elderly neighbors, the sight of Kise in nothing by one of his slightly larger t-shirts made his body itch to be pressed against that pale skin once more. 

Kise stepped out of the bedroom where he'd disappeared to toss the wet towels into the laundry basket and glanced at the open window. The rain beat against the glass and made dark prism of droplets stained yellow by the street lamps that had just turned on outside. Kise's face lit up and he darted toward the window, but Aomine pushed himself up and wrapped an arm around Kise's waist, stopping the blond in his tracks.

The squeak when Kise fell into his lap was not at all out of character for the blond, despite the slightly emasculating pitch it reached. He wrapped both arms securely around that slender waist and dipped a hand beneath the long shirt to grab himself a palmful of that supple ass. "What the hell do you think you're doing running around pant-less, baka?"

Kise yelped and batted at Aomine's hand. "You had your fill, baka Daiki." He squirmed in the ace's lap, which did nothing to help his attempt at escape.

"I've never had my fill," he growled in return. In fact, Aomine's grip tightened when Kise moved and he made as if to shift the blond's body onto the couch when Kise, taking advantage of the momentary reduction in pressure, swung both legs over Aomine's lap to straddle him. He grabbed Aomine's face and bent to give him a slow, purposeful kiss.

Aomine reacted immediately, palming Kise's ass and pulling him against the front of his body. The blond deepened the kiss and–– _fuck, he still tastes so good_ ––moved his hands down his back to thread his fingers with Aomine's, effectively loosening that strong grip. Aomine swore he had a plan for the blond, but he forgot everything the moment those lips pressed against his own. And just as he was about to move his mouth from Kise's to find that spot on that pale neck–the one that made Kise whimper so softly–the blond was gone.

"What the fu–" The front of his body was suddenly cold and his hands were in the air, freed from Kise's grasp, as though he'd been stealing instead of grabbing what was rightfully his. "Goddammit, Ryouta." 

Kise grinned at him over his shoulder from his spot against the windowsill. He was like a child, fascinated by the rain. It was a trait Aomine usually found endearing, but not when Kise's ass was half visible every time he leaned forward to get a better look at the shimmering droplets. 

With a grumble of frustration, he pushed himself out of the couch, intent on closing the curtains and dragging Kise to the bedroom with him when flash of lightning illuminated the entire room and the deep rumble of thunder that followed shook the apartment complex. The power promptly went out and another flash of lightning blinded him. When he opened his eyes, Kise was no where to be found. 

Startled, and completely blind in the dark living room, he took careful steps toward the window. Another lighter, longer lasting flash illuminated the room and he saw a suspicious lump under the blankets that had been neatly folded over the back of the couch only moments ago. Aomine sighed and rolled his eyes.

He closed the curtain enough so only a faint sliver of light could peek through. His eyes had already adjusted to the darkness as he made his way to the couch. He sat beside the shaking lump and gripped the edge of the blanket. It took a harsh tug to pull it from Kise's grasp, but when he made an opening big enough, he dipped under and found the blond cowering against the couch cushion. 

"What the hell are you doing, Ryouta? You're pulling that disappearing shit like Kuroko. I don't need you doing that too." 

Kise's face was buried in his arms and, even in the dark under the blankets he could see the way he shook his head and faintly heard a, "Shut up, baka" in response. 

"I can't believe you're afraid of storms." Aomine chuckled and pulled Kise into his lap with considerably less resistance than before. He pulled the blanket over both their heads to humor Kise and ran a soothing hand up and down the blond's back. "Such a goddamn pansy."

Kise buried his face against Aomine's chest and grumbled something incoherent. Though Aomine was pretty sure he'd said something along the lines of, "I hate you, baka Daiki."

"Hey now." Aomine tutted softly and threaded his fingers through the soft hair at Kise's nape. "I'm trying to be a good boyfriend and comfort your pansy ass during the storm." Thunder sounded off again and Kise wrapped his arms around Aomine's waist. "It's not gonna hurt you, baka."

"I'm not afraid," Kise denied, shaking his head against Aomine's neck. The way his body shook and his grip tightened whenever lightning flashed or thunder rumbled told him otherwise.

"Yeah, baby. Sure you aren't." He smiled and pressed his lips to Kise's forehead. In this state, he'd all but forgotten about his lecherous plans. Even though he made fun of Kise's childish fear, he wanted nothing more than to prove he could protect the blond, no matter how trivial the opponent may seem. "I'm here, so relax. It'll pass."

Kise nodded and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. But his body still shuddered every time he heard even the faintest rumbling and, if his grip around the ace's waist got any tighter, he would choke the air right out of Aomine.

"Baby," Aomine whispered, brushing his fingers across Kise's lower back. His body involuntarily rocked from side to side and the motion reminded him of a tempo that heralded one of Kise's favorite songs. He took a deep breath, swallowed the pride that welled in his throat, and started to hum. 

It took only a few moments for Kise to pick up on the familiar tune. He slowly lifted his head from Aomine's shoulder and started to whisper the words. " _If you ever find a moment, stop and think of me_." _  
_

Aomine nodded and continued humming until Kise hummed along. The blond's body gradually began to relax and the rumbling sound of the storm faded into the distance, barely more than a background drumming to their duet.


End file.
